


I’m walking to - oh no communication

by Amelie_Jones



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Don’t you not like when the microphone messes up your text, F/M, Gen, M/M, The whole thing is done in voice over text, it’s just garbled language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelie_Jones/pseuds/Amelie_Jones
Summary: Hamilton songs all garbled because I used voice to text
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr/Angelica Schuyler, Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton/Angelica Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/George Washington, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Angelica Schuyler/Herself, Thomas Jefferson/George Washington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Orlando Song - Aaron Burr, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> Who won = Hamilton  
> Book or = Burr  
> Raw and = Laurens  
> Yes he want = Lafayette  
> No Oregon = Mulligan

Who won: Call me universal turn Bluetooth? 

Book or: No the pool is this again

Who won: Oh for sure thing. My name is Andrew you’re sure sure. Oh good movie room. 

Book or: good names. 

Who won: Who is your name location, oh she can go to reports of story, want to go to reporters buddy wars. I am in constant. Is Aurora store. How does your phone on....? 

Book or: Who puts Roberto? 

Who won: Yes all of Ryuu Goodwin more, go to room to room for Russian, Who will give you a ghost look at me, I want to do you, stupid. Really cute dude how do you go to first? 

Book or: Who is my grandfathers doing good for the cost. 

Who won: of course I don’t know if I’m going to go with bore, We could call the world don’t really wanna burger for!

Book or: call and kiss me? 

Who won: that would be nice

Book or: what are you talking to your boss... toll booth. No more.  
Do you don’t know the rules of what you’re going through with you for. 

Who won: you confuse. 

Book or: want to go out? 

Who won: yes. 

Book or: Forever random you are a rare gem. 

Raw and: yo-yo yo go to Rousseau phone? 

Yes he want, No Oregon: routine! 

Book or: right inside the location... 

Raw and: showtimes for Paul walker! Oh go raw and, and of course you do! Couldn’t go to Cane Rhum walking in from working on through! Does this look real world with me did you put in a mean green! 

Yes he want: We will want to me, remove pool, yes he want! Do you want to meet all the way home if you do sit. OK I’m on the phone with the same one for, two new cases will go to Mesa Mall. 

No Oregon: your group, call M whooping Oregon! Open unit who is your mother so cool google! If you days in horses, i’m going to do a recording for such a tortured.... 

Raw and: well Naruto, do you need to do the same! 

Raw, No, Yes: Go to Lulu soon! 

Raw and: (noticing Book or) where did you go to the internet! 

No Oregon: room book or! 

Raw and: Who is the wrong direction, Johnson Road knowledge! 

Book or: Google What is the weather, google stand. You scoop me, know who won is cute, woo hoo woo hoo moon. 

Raw and: Book or, routine tournament, is a rule you store for. 

Who won: are you still running for me, book or, where are you screaming from? 

Raw and: oh goo sir blue? 

No Oregon: goo sir blue? 

Yes he want: goo sir blue..? 

Raw, No, Yes: Schools going to do who is it who wants to go in room?


	2. A Splinter’s Wall - A Winter’s Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s more stuff.   
> If you came here for ships other than Hamburr and Washingham   
> those are coming soon, I just need to organize all the things first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Sing Broom = Washington  
> My Heart What Sing Broom = Martha Washington  
> Book or = Burr  
> Who Won = Hamilton  
> Raw and = Laurens  
> The My World Twisters = The Schuyler Sisters  
> Sock Mumble = ensemble

Book or: now cause a mustard, bore fan, sun off a whale know another on slow in blue sore of a go and and on?  
Wash this some noxious, arrow get, proud south lather, freewheeling in the light ran of the rather?  
What Sing Broom desires Who Won night or fight.  
But Who Won stall wins to light not smite. Shell, Who won’s trill with the fill is unreliable as which do she grab in eleven? 

Raw, Book, shoe mumble: we’re relatable with the barbies! 

Book or: grow many into some flour! 

All: Barbies! 

Book or: socks, and soup or free into sour! 

All: barbies! 

Book or: hey burn the story and freeze art them, and Heart Me What Sing Broom same with you gained the pizza dough after him.

Who won: So sue. 

Book or, shoe mumble: revelry lately! 

Book or: a splinters wall so the My World Twisters far be dancing of fall.  
(to Who won) oh, gif show would dare me a Twister, bore stitch wonton! 

Who won: three fit a quest run drove wish, Book or, lore ditch none? 

Book, Who, Raw: whoa how. Who knows. Whoa how. Who knows. Whoa how. Who knows....


End file.
